Daemonfey
| races = Half-fiends, Fey'ri, others | allegiances = | enemies = Elves | base = A lair beneath the ruins of Lothen of the Silver Spires | symbol = A scarlet phoenix with demon wings and a burning whip in its beak }} The Daemonfey (DAY-mun-fay ) were a clan of half-fiends and fey'ri who were once imprisoned for over five thousand years. Although the term actually described the organization, it was sometimes used to describe the descendants of House Dlardrageth, who had royal demonic blood. Conversely, the term fey'ri was sometimes used to describe the descendants of the other corrupted houses of Siluvanede. History In the former elven realm of Arcorar (located in what became Cormanthyr), House Dlardrageth began summoning demons to produce half-fiend offspring in a bid to strengthen their bloodline and succeeded and were killed by other elves, who were enraged over this practice. The surviving half-fiend offspring of House Dlardrageth fled to Siluvanede, around . They brought with them their practice of producing half-fiends into their new home, where it was more readily accepted than in Arcorar, though it was only practiced in secret. The background for this readiness was, that the elves from Siluvanede had a uniquely bad view on the Seldarine. The roots for this bad view were the deities' actions during the Crown Wars, a series of wars between elven states that lasted for about 3000 years. Their show of violence during these wars, in particular the Descent, Corellon Larethian channeling his magic to turn all dark elves, regardless of allegiance, into drow and thus destroying Ilythiir, as well as their support for the first Elven Court’s proclamation, that amounted to a call for genocide against the Vyshaan as the most guilty party of the Crown Wars, caused the founders of Siluvanede and their descendants to view the Seldarine as a source of fear than anything else. This fear showed itself in the persecution of religious institutions and practitioners and in the lowered threshold to accept alternative power sources like demon blood, which allowed the half-fiends to spread their affliction to the elven houses of Siluvanede. Houses with demon blood and thus with fey'ri among their ranks were powerful and owned a lot of influence in their country. In , Eaerlann was founded to counter Siluvanede. Eaerlann's power holders observed a gradual shift towards evil in Siluvanede and decided in to attack the other country in order to prevent it from committing evil. During the initial attack, members of House Dlardrageth were killed. During Siluvanede’s retaliation which resulted in the Seven Citadels' War, Sarya Dlardrageth and others were killed or imprisoned. The fey’ri fought on but were defeated, and Siluvanede was forcibly annexed by Eaerlann. The fey’ri were killed, or were collectively imprisoned into the Nameless Dungeon, though some managed to get away and blend into elven society founding new daemonfey houses. As mentioned above, they acted in Siluvanede with secrecy. They were very successful at this. The non-demon blooded High Mages of Siluvanede didn't realize that a meaningful part of their country's power holders descended from fiends before and during the 200-year long Seven Citadel's War. Only when the country was absorbed by their enemies, did they come behind it and fled with Myth Adofhaer to sidestep potential pursuit of responsibility. The daemonfey who were sealed in magical prisons in a perpetual state of near-slumber, where they remained until the destruction of Hellgate Keep in 1369 DR, which caused those imprisoned there to be freed. They then went on to free the remaining members of the organization with the goal to take revenge against the elves for the suffering and humiliation at their hands. Before the imprisonment, the daemonfey created large caches of its treasures, and many were looted while the daemonfey people were imprisoned, meaning that their magical artifacts were spread around Faerûn. Intentions The daemonfey intended to expand their numbers by breeding sun elves with demons in the High Forest. To achieve this they abducted sun elves from the Silver Marches in order to prepare them for breeding. The daemonfey were also interested in learning about modern Faerûn since they have been imprisoned for such a long time. Scouting parties were sent out across the Silver Marches, but they took great care not to be seen, in fear of alerting the elves of their presence. Allegiances Sarya planned to seek the help of the Arcane Brotherhood in Luskan. The organization considered the drow to be degenerate, but this did not rule out working together towards common goals, should this have been deemed necessary. Enemies Although the daemonfey had a hatred for the elven race in general, they particularly loathed the moon and wood elves of the Silver Marches because they despised the elves having formed any kind of confederation. Boltholes The boltholes are underground structures located throughout the North. They have existed for a very long time but most were forgotten by all except the oldest surviving elves. Even so, these elves likely assumed them to be abandoned, not knowing of the re-emergence of daemonfey. There was a bolthole located around twenty miles east of the Stone Stand in the northern High Forest. Members * Sarya Dlardrageth, leader * Xhalph, son of Sarya * Xhalth /Xalh , nephew of Sarya * Teryani Ealoeth, daughter of Xhalth * Vesryn Aelorothi, member of house Aelorothi * Jhaartel Ealoeth * Nurthel Floshin * Laerdya Floshin * Sariandi Floshin Appendix See also * Fey'ri References Category:Half-elves Category:Fey'ri organizations Category:Half-demons